


Drunk and Scarred

by autisticJuggalo



Series: Homefield [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticJuggalo/pseuds/autisticJuggalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Damara's stories from my Humanstuck world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk and Scarred

 It was too dark too see from where she was, but with the other girls sleeping, she could hear the driver outside. They must have stopped to get gas she presumed, seeing an opportunity to get out. If only she could tell what they were saying, "Stupid foreigners" she whispered under her breath as she finished unlocking the van door, breaking her hair pin. She kicked the door open with a loud thud, bursting from the vehicle. It was so bright when she came outside, her eyes needed time to adjust but she didn't plan to wait for that.

 She attacked the driver with her other sharp hair pin, his surprise getting the best of him, allowing the needle to be jabbed through his forearm. The driver grabbed Damara's wrist with the hand of his other arm, squeezing tight as her reeled back his free hand to hit her. Before he could how ever, the tall white man watching the whole ordeal kicked the driver in the nuts, sending him to his knees. He then right hooked the driver, knocking him unconscious.

 Damara stood there a moment, her vision still adjusting, as well as her head. She thanked the man over and over, her body shaking, "Arigatō.. Arigatō.. Arigatō..". As she began to fall over the man caught her, helping her stand, "I couldn't just let him hurt you, dear", he told her in her own language. "Watashi wa chōdo kare ga anata o, aisuru kizutsukeru sa se koto ga dekimasendeshita".

 She was still so confused but couldn't stop thanking him, "Arigatō, Arigatō, Arigatō, Arigatō". He shushed her and helped her over to lean against the van and regain her footing. She placed her hand against it and breathed heavily, trying figure out what would happen now, with her kidnapper knocked out and her being so far from home.

 "Help her back inside", she heard the man tell someone, when she looked up their were two well built men coming close to her, one grabbed her arms and the other her legs. She flailed her limbs as hard as she could, still so confused.The man that had helped her smiled to her like nothing wrong was happening. He then proceeded to pull out american money from his pocket, tied together with a rubber band. He tossed it onto the unconscious driver and walked off to another vehicle at the gas station.

 Next thing Damara knew she was back inside the van, tossed on her back. Her head hit the floor, thudding and making her head ring. The last thing she could see that night was the door slamming shut in front of her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the intro chapter is why it's so short, the rest will be full chapters.
> 
> Also, I write these as i go rather than planning things out, sorry im so bad at updating fics and keeping promises i make to update them.


End file.
